Konoha's Shark Empress
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem! Naruto. Tai Harribel was killed in the Winter Wars by Aizen himself, she was reborn as Naruto. But when The Shinigami's power touched Tai, it helped reawaken her powers. As the years pass, her Hollow mask slowly regrew to what it once was. Warning: The Shinigami made copies of Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Shark Empress**

Summary: Fem! Naruto. Tai Harribel was killed in the Winter Wars by Aizen himself, she was reborn as Naruto. But when The Shinigami's power touched Tai, it helped reawaken her powers. As the years pass, her Hollow mask slowly regrew to what it once was. Warning: The Shinigami made copies of Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy reading this story. Thanks. 

"Talking"

Flashback 

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

In a different world that was totally separated from the world full of Shinobi, was a war going on. It was almost over anyways, unluckily a woman who was being use as a pawn for a man who wanted to be a god, but thankfully he will never be, was murdered by the same man that she served.

She was a woman that stood at an impressive 5'9. Her hair was a messy blonde held back by three light blue ties. The outfit she wore showed a great deal of light mocha skin. The lower half of her body was encased in dress like pants that didn't cover her upper thighs or hips, held up by a black sash on her lower abdominals. The high collar of her jacket hid half of her face. The jacket itself, if it can be called that, cut off at the chest leaving the lower portion of her breast exposed. The sleeves of the upper portion of her wardrobe enclosed her entire extremities and connected to black gloves.

This woman was known as Tai Harribel and she was reborn as Naruto Uzumaki and was touched by The Shinigami himself, reawakening her Hollow powers. The Shinigami looked at the baby girl and knew that she is going to bring interesting changes to the future.

Too bad, it wouldn't bring enough chaos to the world. But suddenly, he remembered what his brother, Kami, the one who was in charge of the soul society had told him about four of his soul reapers that love to cause chaos.

'_Hmm, I believe that these countries are about to have their hands full with these four,' _The Shinigami thought to himself. Raising his hand, The Shinigami created copies of Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. He made sure that they the same amount of Chakra as they did reiatsu (spiritual pressure).

Turning to the Shinobi, The Shinigami made himself visible, scaring the crap out of the Shinobi who were there. The Shinigami said, "I created these four as future guardians of the jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki –Namikaze. Treat her well, Shinobi."

_Or else_, was left unsaid, The Shinigami took this time to return to that poker game with the other versions of Death, that he was winning. What he did not know was that he gave little baby Naruto (Tia Harribel) almost all of his luck.

**(Scene Break)**

_Eleven Years Later…_

Tia Harribel or rather Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the academy classroom for the last time. Just a month ago, she had passed the exams to become a Shinobi. Today was the day that she and the rest of her classmates are going to be sorted into teams of three. Naruto took her usual seat in the back of the classroom between Hinata Hyuga, who is the next in line to be the Head of the Hyuga Clan and Shino Aburame, who was the heir of the Aburame Clan. She considered them friends and the reason for liking them is that they are quiet. Naruto liked most of the students in her class; expect for the so called last Uchiha and his loud fan girls.

"**You know, we can kill them still and it will be doing the world a great service,"** Kyuubi no Kitsune or rather Kurama (the nine tailed demon's real name) stated simply as if he was talking about the weather outside.

'_Sorry Kurama –sama, but you know that I can't do that,'_ Naruto apologized.

The dislike of Uchihas that Naruto has, was gained from Kyuubi no Kitsune (The nine –tailed fox demon) that was sealed inside of her stomach with the help of Shiki Fujin (The Death Seal). It was years ago, since she first met him inside of her mind.

Over the years while she was growing up, a lot of changes happened to her. She remembered her past life as an Espada and a Hollow and being killed by Aizen, the one that she had served faithfully, until he believed that she was now useless. Even though, Naruto was born without her Hollow mask, but it grew back over the years, and now Naruto wears the black version of her former Espada uniform, complete with her Zanpaku-to, Tiburon. Also, she does not wear the usual standard Shinobi sandals; instead Naruto wears steel closed boots like the rest of the class, except for the Uchiha and his cursed fan club. The reason for this is because when someone asked her why she wasn't wearing the normal standard Shinobi sandals, Naruto pointed out that all that an enemy Shinobi has to do is cut off your toes and you will be unable to fight and then you would be killed. Seeing the logical in that, the rest of the class, well at least the smart part of it, followed her lead and now is wearing steel closed boots.

"I pity the person, who is going to be placed on Team 2," Shino stated in his usual monotone voice while interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shino asking a silent question. Shino explained further, "According to my father, Team 2 also known as Team Demon, had their third squad member quit the Shinobi career as he could not handle them anymore and was about to crack. So someone from this class is going to be placed on their team."

"I hope that its n-not o-one of us," Hinata stuttered out. Hinata is slowly improving with her stuttering problem with the help from both Naruto and Shino.

"It won't matter as long as you two end up on the same squad," Naruto said in her usual calm voice. It was very rare that Naruto ever gets angry, but when it happens it is scary as hell.

Kenpachi and the rest of them are not as bad as most people believe they are. The only reason that she knows this is because they all live in the same apartment complex. In fact, Naruto has a feeling in her gut telling her that she will be the one placed on that team.

**(Scene Break)**

Flashback…

One week before the newly made Genins gather together for the last time, a meeting between the jounin senseis and the Hokage was in progress.

"Okay, for Team 7, Kakashi –san, who would you want to be on your team?" The Third Hokage asked as he going to write the names down on a form.

Kakashi did not even look up from his orange book as he answered, "I would like Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto…"

The Hokage interrupted him by saying, "I'm sorry, Kakashi –san, but Naru –chan has been requested by someone else. So choose someone else, please."

This time, Kakashi was not paying any attention to his book, as he was staring at the Hokage in surprise. Most of Konoha hated the little blonde haired girl, so he thought that he could get her on his team without any problems. She would do good, by motivating Sasuke into training hard.

"Who has taken her then?" Kakashi asked as he thought that he can talk (force) them out of taking her.

As if sensing Kakashi's thought, Hokage held back the urge to glare at Kakashi and simply answer, "Kenpachi Zaraki has asked for her to be placed on his team, since they have a spot that needs to be filled. I already granted his request. Your team, Kakashi –san, is going to be made up of Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, and Haruno Sakura. Moving on then, Kurenai –chan?"

Kakashi was in shock. He was hoping that whoever asked for Naruto would be in awe of him and then give her to him. But the last person on earth that he wanted even ask something of was Kenpachi Zaraki, the Fighting Demon. Rumors that were going around say that Kenpachi has more Chakra than the infamous Nukenin, Kisame Hoshigaki the Tailless Biju. Also, it did not help that the man is as stubborn as hell. Kenpachi Zaraki, in other words, is a true monster.

Kenpachi and his three companions appeared right after the Kyuubi's Attack, asking if they could join Konoha as Shinobis. Hokage had no choice, but to accept them as they were low on man power. So he immediately sent them to guard the border between Konoha and Iwa. That resulted in Iwa gaining a new fear. It was said that Kenpachi and his team would fight any Iwa Nin who would pass the border and then fight until one can't fight anymore, which always ended up to be the Iwa Nins. Zaraki, even though he is a giant compared to the rest of them, he can move as fast as the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash. If rumors are to be trusted then Iwa is praying that the Yellow Flash would come back to life and save them from the bloodthirsty, fighting obsessed madman.

Yachiru, on the other hand, was a very sweet innocent little girl or what someone would think, who loves candy, giving people weird names, and is often seen riding Kenpachi's shoulders. She also, carries a sword with her. According to the Hokage, Yachiru is a very rare summon that has a human form and does not age. Hokage often joked that Yachiru is their secret weapon after he witnessed what had happen when someone just gave her a couple of sugary treats. 

Yumichika Ayasegawa is a little older than Naruto and is known among Konoha for his obsession with beauty. But anything that Yumichika deems ugly, he would shut his eyes tightly and say that he is not allow to look at anything that was ugly. Another thing about him is weird that he is a cleaning freak. He, also, has several colorful feathers attached to his left eye.

Ikkaku Madarame, on the other hand was the exact opposite of Yumichika. He is rude, but he was respectful to the right people and he is bald and does not wear any footwear and is always barefoot. He does not care what other people think of him. 

The few major things that they have in common were their belief that using any Justus during a fight is considered a weakness and a cowardly way to fight, its either with their katanas or with their hands. Another thing is that they only obey and listen to the Hokage and no one else, much to the civilian council's anger. And they never do D –rank missions, lucky bastards.

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage dismissed them. Sighing, Kakashi went back to the Memorial Stone to visit his friends and family and tell them what had happen recently. He knew that his sensei would be very disappointed in him for his hate towards Naruto. He could not help, but blame her for taking away his family. He even wished that Naruto was never born as they would be still alive.

End of Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

Naruto looked up at the door when the classroom began to shake, which indicated that Uchiha's two most rabid fan girls were coming. Ino and Sakura.

Kurama laughed loudly in her mind as he told her, "There are two curses that the Uchiha clan would forever have, fan girls and an obsession of something. And I swear it was not my doing either. Someone else did that for me and I have to say they did curse them good."

Naruto hummed in agreement as she never felt pity towards the Uchiha as they were the reason that her parents were dead. She watched as her favorite sensei, Iruka –sensei, came in and got the class to shut up and sit down as he was about to read off the teams and their members.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Shark Empress**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy reading this story. Thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

Flashback 

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

"_I pity the person, who is going to be placed on Team 2," Shino stated in his usual monotone voice while interrupting Naruto's thoughts._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shino asking a silent question. Shino explained further, "According to my father, Team 2 also known as Team Demon, had their third squad member quit the Shinobi career as he could not handle them anymore and was about to crack. So someone from this class is going to be placed on their team."_

"_I hope that its n-not o-one of us," Hinata stuttered out. Hinata is slowly improving with her stuttering problem with the help from both Naruto and Shino._

"_It won't matter as long as you two end up on the same squad," Naruto said in her usual calm voice. It was very rare that Naruto ever gets angry, but when it happens it is scary as hell._

_Kenpachi and the rest of them are not as bad as most people believe they are. The only reason that she knows this is because they all live in the same apartment complex. In fact, Naruto has a feeling in her gut telling her that she will be the one placed on that team._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

Everyone was silent, expect for the moans of the newly made Genins of Team 1 were heard. But they soon quieted down when Iruka –sensei glared at them. Then Iruka –sensei suddenly paled and looked very nervous and scared as he read on, "Since Team 2 has an open spot on their team that needs to be filled. Uzumaki Naruto, congrats and good luck."

As soon as Iruka –sensei said Naruto's name, cries of out rage were heard from the Uchiha's fan club as they protest. They finally quieted down when Iruka told them to shut up and sit down.

Iruka opened his mouth to say something when Sasuke interrupted him, "Why does the dobe get placed on that team when they could have the last Uchiha?"

His fan girls nodded their heads in agreement with what Sasuke said. They believed that Team 2 should be honored to have the last Uchiha on their team.

"BAKA! Team 2 is also known as Team Demon is well known for breaking Genins and also there were other Uchihas that were placed on that team and they were sent to the local nut house as they lost their minds to insanity after only a month of being on that team," Naruto explained as she turned and glared at the Uchiha, who looked shocked at the info that he just received. While the rest of the class looked shocked that Naruto had lost her cool as she is well known to keep a level head and is rarely angered.

Shino decided to add something, "According to Father, the sensei of Team 2, Kenpachi Zaraki, is the reason for Iwa wishing that our Fourth Hokage would come back to life."

Iruka decided that was enough talking and interrupted, "While all of that was said is true. We need to continue with the team placements. Naruto, you go and meet your new sensei and team at Training Ground 44. And good luck."

Naruto stood up and nodded to Shino and Hinata before leaving the classroom. She did notice the glares that followed her as she walked out of the classroom from the Uchiha and his fan club. Sometimes it gets so annoying that Naruto just want to unleash Kurama upon them.

**(Scene Break)**

Naruto made her way to Training Ground 44 as known as The Forest of Death. She knew her way around in the forest as she had taken to training with Kenpachi and the others sometimes when she was bored or when her two friends were busy with their duties in their clans.

Finally, after following the sounds of katanas striking each other, Naruto had located her new team. As she entered the clearing, Naruto saw that Ikkaku and Yumichika were sparing with each other, while Zaraki was sleeping over by the side of the clearing and Yachiru was playing with some flowers and watching the spar at the same time.

When both Ikkaku and Yumichika did not notice her presence, she decided to settle down on the side of the clearing for a nap as she was still tired from being woken up by Yumichika just before six in the morning. Whenever Team 2 was not on a mission, The Male Siren of Konoha also known as Yumichika would wake everyone up in a five mile radius with his screams of horror each morning when he looks in a mirror and sees his messy hair. Naruto, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi already went through hundreds of earplugs. Naruto even tried silencing seals, but Yumichika's screams broke through those almost immediately. They all envy Yachiru, who can sleep through the noise.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something bouncing on her stomach. Opening her eyes, Naruto saw it was Yachiru grinning at her.

"Hi, Sharky –chan!" Yachiru cheerfully chirped.

"Hello Yachiru –chan," Naruto greeted back. Yachiru was just like the child like Nel, back in Los Noches.

"Good to see you awake," Zaraki said in his rough voice. "Now, we can go on missions. Let's go!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged annoyed looks before Ikkaku spoke up, "Ah, Captain, the Hokage made it a rule that we have to wait until the next day to take missions of any sort, whenever we get a new teammate."

"Damn!" Zaraki swore, before stalking to the middle of the clearing while taking out his Zanpaku-to. "Uzumaki, its time to spar!"

"Very well, Captain," Naruto answered as she pulled out Tiburon from its sheath and got ready to spar.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the afternoon of the next day…_

Team 2 entered the Mission office at the same moment as Team 7.

"Finally pass a team, Kakashi?" Zaraki asked as he eyed the Genins. "They look weak, especially the girl. Does she even eat?"

"I'm on a diet!" Sakura screeched angrily, while the Inner Sakura declared, "They are just jealous that they did not get us on their team!"

Ikkaku laughed as Yumichika snickered and said, "That is so stupid. I never met a decent Kunoichi who was on a diet. Although, most Kunoichis have a figure like Naruto here."

It was true; Naruto was well developed than most of her class, except Hinata. As most of the girls in her class were on a diet in hopes of catching the attention of a certain Uchiha.

"The dobe is fat!" Sakura screeched as she pointed at Naruto.

The men of Team Demon began to slowly moving away from their female teammate in fear as the air in the room began to chill and a slight pressure began to build. Naruto was releasing KI as she glared at the pink haired girl with the intent of drowning the girl. Never in her life, whether it was in this life or her previous, that anyone called her fat, if they did, no one would have found their body. But it was broken up by the Hokage as he coughed, much to the relief of others, except for Sai as he did not truly understand what was going on, but thankfully, he made a note to never call a girl fat.

Kakashi stepped up to the table, "Hokage –Sama, I would like to request a D –rank mission for Team 7."

Struggling not to smile, Sarutobi began to list off the choices of missions that they could pick from.

Kakashi spoke up, "Hokage –sama, I think that we will take the dog walking mission."

The room shook with the laughter of Team 2, except for Naruto, who just chuckled at the shocked and or stunned expressions of two of members of Team 7. Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura thought they would get a higher ranking mission.

Zaraki stepped up and asked, "Old man Hokage, Team 2 would like to request a mission."

The Genins of Team 7 looked shocked at the disrespect that Zaraki was showing to the Hokage. But they were too scared to do and or say anything about.

The Hokage looked through his pile of scrolls, before getting the one that he saved for Zaraki and his team and handed it to the said giant, "Here you go, Kenpachi. A C -rank mission to guard the borders between Kumo and us."

"Why do those losers get a better mission than us!? I'm the last Uchiha and I demand a higher ranking mission!" Sasuke yelled at the Hokage, while Sakura nodded her head in agreement. While everyone else in the room wanted to strangle the spoiled rotten brat for yelling at the Hokage.

Team 2 just rolled their eyes when they noticed that Kakashi did not punish his genin for the disrespect.

The Hokage glared at the so called last Uchiha as he answered, "I rather have Iwa invade Konoha, then let Team 2 do a D –rank mission as an invasion would involve less paperwork to deal with. You have no right to demand anything from me, Uchiha. Now get lost."

As both teams exited the Hokage Tower, the Hokage called over one of ANBU and told him to bring Sasuke Uchiha to T&I for physic evaluation to determine if the boy is stable enough to continue to be a Shinobi.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
